warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Experience Mechanics
Hello there. Here's my first contribution in the topic of experience mechanics. First of all i want to apologize because at first it'll look chaotic, unprofessional and more like a blog than real page. Edited by J-Pax for neatness, grammar and spelling - with additional information. First part of promised weapon lvl requirements: 'Weapon Experience Requirements:' More to come.... 'Warframe Experience Requirements:' Here's some informations about experience itself. (watch out, very chaotic) As you know after completion a mission you get some more experience. It's basically a prize for not quitting. It's about 50% of all exp gained through mission. I said "about 50%" because after calculations it varies between 50% and 52%, it's probably caused by the game calculating half of the exp not from all kills but from every kill separately and then rounds upwards. For example if you kill 2 mobs for 55 exp each, at the end you'll get 2 x rounded(55/2) = 2 x rounded(27,5) = 2 x 28 = 56 and not 2 x 55/2 = 55 And that's not all. you're also getting another 25% bonus from that 50% you've just got. You my ask "why the hell is there that another 25%?" From my experience i know that with party that "25% bonus" is sometimes... well... much bigger than 25%, so it's probably some "more ppl more exp" system which at solo equals precisely 25% and increases if theres more ppl in party. All my researches was done solo so my "more ppl more exp" theory still needs to be confirmed. Of course experience is distributed between weapons you used in the mission, but not Warframe itself. Your Warframe gets the sum of all the kill experience in the mission. E.G. if you got 500 experience with your rifle, 300 experience with your pistol and 200 experience with your melee weapon, your warframe would get 1000 exp. The mere use of skills gives no warframe exp but killing with them sure does. At present i don't know how much exacly (haven't tested). Also, skills which use weapons will grant experience to those weapons, for example Slash Dash for the Excalibur Warframe will grant you Melee weapon experience. Now i'll share with you some of my "mysterious appearing an disappearing exp". To put it simply it's exp which was randomly showing up even if (as i thought) my run was exacly the same as the one before. 'Team Experience:' Experience gained in teams works differently as to solo. Whenever any member of the team kills an enemy you will gain 100% of the experience you would solo, however the type of weapon experience gained depends on what weapon the ally used. E.G. If an ally killed an enemy with a pistol, you would gain pistol slot experience, even if you only used your rifle for 100% of your kills. Playing in teams also has an additional bonus experience reward (See below). 'Bonus Experience:' Bonus experience is gained at the end of a mission completion. It is shown as an additional gold bar on your mission end screen. Quitting a mission revokes your bonus experience. All bonus experience listed below gets a bonus based on number of team mates, solo it appears to be 25%. You gain bonus experience based on mission type, number of additional team members and other attributes: *'Kills': You get a bonus 50% experience from all kills at the end of mission. *'Unspent energy: '''1 exp for every 1 unspent energy at the end of the mission. *'Lockdown: 50 exp - normal (25% bonus at end of mission -13 experience). *'Hostage '(Mission Type and Secondary objective): 100 exp - normal (25% bonus). *'Raid '(Mission Type): 200 exp - normal (25% bonus). *'''Number of Team Members: Requires investigation. *'Perfect Run: '''No deaths? No Detection? ''Requires investigation. *'Affinity Orbs:' Affinity orbs grant you 100 experience to your warframe. Need to test if subject to bonus. ' Extermination,' Assassination, Spy '''& Sabotage''' mission types give no bonus experience for completion. '' Still need to check the rest of mission types.'' There is no penalty (yet) for deaths & revivals in missions. Must check bonus xp for team mate revivals. (I'm sure everyone of you had the situation where you got only normal exp or only bonus exp (or just really wierd proportions) I think game just made a mistake in interpretating normal/bonus experience. I had that and as I remember the sum was correct. For example i had 0 normal + 12500 bonus when it was supposed to be 10000 normal + 2500 bonus. It's the same ammount just shown differently.) Enemy Experience: Killing an enemy nets you experience, which is shown on screen as a number underlined in blue. Investigation and tabulation of results required. A lot of information is required here, so if you're willing to help then please do. Some mobs share experience pools, E.G. Sawman and Lancer have the same experience progression per level. So a great deal can be filled in with just one value, so please fill in a bit of information here and there and it'll speed things up greatly - Anyone that is playing end game, please fill in end game mob xp please. I personally haven't progressed that far yet. Wiki authored by: Imargam Edited by: J-Pax Category:Mechanics